Capriccio
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: Entre uno que otro chisme procedente de las bocas de sus compañeras de trabajo, hay uno en especial que llama la atención de Lovino Vargas. Sin esperarlo o siquiera pensarlo, el hombre que tiene la respuesta a todas sus dudas se presenta ante él bajo un intento de guiño y una sonrisa idiota. ¿Realmente esa persona es quién dicen que es? Debe ser una broma, una muy jodida.


**Capriccio**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al final del recorrido por MarPlaza, uno de los mall más concurridos de la ciudad, justo antes del letrero en el que se lee el típico "Vuelva pronto", se encuentra Capriccio. Tras los vidrios de las vitrinas exhibidoras del snack pastelería y cafetería se aprecian las diferentes postres y coloridas tortas; además de deliciosos helados, una exquisita vista para cualquiera y en especial para los amantes de lo dulce. Un lugar como este, que desprende azúcar por montones y dulzura por doquier es donde trabaja Lovino Vargas, quien, por cierto, está a punto de llegar tarde.

Una rápida mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil le advierte que tiene tan sólo unos minutos para bajar esas más de cinco cuadras, cruzar la acera, entrar al mall y correr como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a tiempo a su centro de trabajo y así evitar un sermón sobre la puntualidad y lo irresponsables que son los jóvenes de hoy en día por parte de su molesto jefe. A simple vista resulta casi imposible, pero siendo él quién realiza la misma rutina todos los días, esto es pan comido.

Ya a una corta distancia de su objetivo, visualiza a su compañera de trabajo, Emma, la encargada de Caja; está almorzando tranquila en una de las mesas del establecimiento, algo inusual porque generalmente siempre se encuentra en compañía de su tonto hermano menor hablando de quién sabe qué. Al llegar y luego de firmar su asistencia, Lovino saluda apropiadamente a sus compañeras, pero al cruzar la puerta para dirigirse a su zona de trabajo, su expresión coqueta y alegre cambia a una de total fastidio.

En completo silencio, vestido enteramente de blanco y espátula en mano; un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido y cabello rubio, trabaja concentrado en esparcir manjar proporcionalmente sobre una plancha de biscocho. De inmediato, Lovino lo reconoce, su entrecejo se frunce más. El bastardo patatas parece mostrarse indiferente a su presencia, a él le da igual. Pero, mientras se coloca su respectivo mandil y se prepara para comenzar sus actividades, cae en cuenta de un pequeño, _pequeñísimo_ , detalle.

-¿Feliciano?

Sin proponérselo, termina expresando su duda en voz alta, maldiciendo de inmediato por su reciente estupidez. Un par de penetrantes ojos azules lo observan, Ludwing se detiene en lo que está haciendo por un instante para luego continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hoy es martes.

Su voz es clara y serena, como recalcando lo obvio. Ni que él fuera tan despistado como para no saber qué día era hoy.

\- ¡Claro que es martes, idiota! ¿Acaso crees que...?

-Feliciano descansa hoy.

 _Mierda._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Incluso si el ventilador estaba encendido en su máxima potencia, el horrible calor que hacía no se reducía en nada y mientras más personas estuvieran en el mismo pequeño espacio, que es más parecido a una ratonera, era el doble de insoportable y nada ayudaba el aire caliente que provenía de la sección de cocina. ¿Es que acaso querían hacer un ahumado de él? Porque poco les faltaba. Que lo enviaran a almacén para traer algunos insumos que los cocineros necesitaban fue como un salvavidas a ese horno humano.

Lo que nadie le advirtió es que tendría que traer también lo que el bastardo patatas necesitaba para decorar las tortas. Genial.

Ya con el carrito delante de él, no le queda más opción que acatar las órdenes del pesado de su jefe, porque de lo contrario esto podría significar unos cuantos números menos en su sueldo mensual y como está su situación económica actual no es algo que le convenga realmente.

Luego de tener tachado todo lo que en su lista está escrito, el joven del rulo anti-gravedad hace todo lo posible por no ser atropellado, al mismo tiempo que trata de no quedar nuevamente atascado entre las grietas de la acera y maldice al estúpido alcalde y sus consejeros por no cumplir con lo que les corresponde.

Las ruedas del bendito carrito por fin se deslizan por el pequeño escalón que supone su último obstáculo en toda esa travesía.

Tras la inmensa gigantografía que anuncia "Una nueva marca, muy pronto" en el puesto del lado opuesto del pasillo, un hombre lleva en brazos un montículo de papeles y otras cosas que no llega a ver pero que tampoco le interesan, no cuando Emma viene a ayudarlo, disculpándose por no ir con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde transcurre tranquila y sin mucho ajetreo, para alivio de Lovino. Los días de entre semana son relativamente tranquilos a diferencia de los días de fin de semana, donde parece que todos están a un paso de perder la cordura y lanzarse al mar, él no es la excepción. Los clientes pueden llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. Trabajar en el turno nocturno no fue algo que estuvo a su elección, tampoco podía quejarse al respecto, porque era mejor a estar desempleado y seguir escuchando los regaños de su abuelo. Aquí podía distraer su mente y olvidar por unas horas su situación.

-Lovino.

El joven nombrado detiene el movimiento del objeto que sostiene. Sus marrones ojos se centran en la muchacha que desde la puerta lo observa.

-¿Estás ocupado? ¿Podrías salir un momento?

Ni siquiera lo piensa, si es ella, no puede negarse.

-Claro.

Lo que él no imagina es que siendo un día como _ese_ , el local se fuera a llenar y menos a esa hora. Y para colmo de males, que sus compañeros del siguiente turno no llegaran aún.

Ni bien sale, Emma pone en sus manos numerosas cartas e indica las mesas a las que debe atender, mientras ella se apresura a cobrar en Caja y ayudar a su otra compañera en los pedidos.

¿De dónde sale tanta gente?

Por cada minuto que pasa, las mesas se van ocupando hasta que ya no hay más y los clientes no tienen más alternativa que esperar a que las mesas sean desocupadas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cuántos capuccinos van ya?

¿Cinco?

¿Seis?

Desde que todo el local se llenó, esa es la única mesa que todavía no se ha desocupado, al menos no una parte de ella.

Con bastante cuidado procede a servir la que sería la séptima taza de la popular bebida cafeinada, él no es muy bueno manteniendo el equilibrio y desea evitar cualquier accidente, como el de aquella vez donde el café terminó en otro lugar que no era exactamente su recipiente. Por esa y otras muchas razones es que Lovino detesta ser mozo; sin embargo, no todo es tan malo como parece, hay una parte buena: las propinas, y las bellas clientas, como a la que acaba de atender. Es realmente muy bonita.

La muchacha en cuestión le da un corto gracias y vuelve a centrar su atención en el hombre que está sentada frente a ella, para ella no hay otro ser más importante que el apuesto joven con el que conversa. Lovino chasquea la lengua de una forma muy silenciosa, el tipo ese no le cae, para nada, se le hace estúpido con su intento de guiño fallido y sonrisa tonta que recibe como agradecimiento a su servicio de atención.

¿Se está burlando?

Al llegar al mostrador, escucha a sus compañeras hablar entre ellas, ahora que sólo tienen una mesa para atender, ellas pueden darse el lujo de relajarse luego del tremendo ajetreo que tuvieron que pasar. Las voces femeninas cotillean sobre algo que él no logra entender con claridad, se ríen en silencio y luego continúan con su amena plática entre susurros mal disimulados.

¿Y ahora cuál es el chisme?

-¿Sabías que era él? –una de sus compañeras pregunta, mirando por un instante al susodicho. Lovino no lo podía creer.

¿Él? ¿El estúpido de la mesa 3?

La sorpresa es aún más grande cuando la querida Emma participa en la conversación.

-¡Claro! Él suele venir en las tardes a tomar un café, Feliciano siempre lo atiende.

Oh.

-Además es el encargado de la tienda que van a abrir.

Los ojos de sus demás compañeras se abren en sorpresa y un segundo después sus rostros muestran un raro interés. Una de ellas decide dar a conocer sus dudas, dudas a las que Emma responde rápidamente.

-Entonces las chicas que se han sentado con él, ¿están buscando trabajo?

-Sí, él propuso nuestro local como punto de encuentro para las entrevistas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

La joven mujer de rubios cabellos mira por un momento a Lovino y le guiña un ojo, provocando que el rostro de este se tiña de rojo. Entre pequeñas risas, Emma responde.

-Es un secreto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Por supuesto que la joven que acompaña al idiota de la bendita mesa no es la última que se sienta ahí, después de ella siguen otras más, y no son sólo mujeres, también hombres pasan a hacer compañía a aquel extraño que sin siquiera saber su nombre, a Lovino le cae fatal. Realmente detesta la estúpida cara que el malnacido ese muestra cada vez que va a su mesa para atender cualquier cosa que el mencionado solicite.

Más café, más azúcar, más galletas, una porción de torta, un par de servilletas más.

¿Qué tal un sándwich?

Lovino siente que se burlan de él.

Él más que nadie sabe lo malo que es tratando con personas que no sean mujeres o alguien que no le dé mala espina. Con el resto, Lovino Vargas puede llegar a ser realmente como aquello que jura destruir, vaya ironía. Su atención con los clientes no es la mejor, de las pocas ocasiones en las que tuvo que atender una mesa, los comensales de esta preferían llamar a los otros mozos. Uff, y ni contar las escasas, muy escasas, ocasiones donde pudo recibir algo a cambio de torpe servicio. Al menos le alcanzaba para el pasaje.

Paralelo a los pedidos, la cuenta también aumenta y hora pasa.

¿Acaso piensa quedarse hasta que no haya nadie?

Por culpa de aquel sujeto, Lovino no puede regresar a sus actividades normales. La regla número uno de todo mozo es (aunque él no sea uno propiamente dicho): Atender al cliente desde el principio hasta el final, y para mala suerte suya, su jefe lo está observando, no va a permitir otra queja más en el Libro de Reclamaciones.

-Hijo de puta... -sisea entre dientes cuando coloca el plato de comida solicitado, asegurándose de no ser oído.

-Gracias.

Los dos pares de ojos chocan en ese pequeño intercambio de palabras. Si las miradas mataran, ese tipo ya estaría unos mil metros bajo tierra y de espalda.

El tono de voz que usa, su cabello desordenado como si ni un miserable peine hubiera pasado por ahí y esa cara de...

Antes que Lovino dé la vuelta, el dueño de sus instintos asesinos alza la voz para llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías traerme la cuenta?

¡Al fin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como último servicio a ofrecer, el malhumorado _mozo_ recoge los platos y tazas que los clientes usaron. Enseguida se escucha el sonido de sillas siendo movidas, seguido de una corta conversación de los causantes de tal _escándalo_ , frases cortas con un final de verse muy pronto y un agradecimiento por el tiempo ofrecido. Lovino sólo puede pensar que muchas de las palabras dichas carecen de sentimiento y que más bien, parece algo robótico y monótono. Finalmente, el tintinar de varias monedas siendo puestas sobre la superficie de la mesa, hace confundir al joven servidor.

¿Por qué?

El rostro del apuesto hombre luce diferente luego que su última compañía ya no está. Sólo están él y el joven Vargas.

-Espero verte de nuevo, Lovino. Gracias por todo.

Y alzando la mano, se despide, dejando al pobre muchacho más confundido aún.

Segundos después, se puede oír el grito de su enojado jefe, amenazando lo caro que le saldrá pagar todos los platos rotos. Lovino Vargas se irá a la quiebra.

* * *

 **N.A.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **En el anterior one shot no pude poner nada de notas porque lo subí todo apurada, ups.**

 **Si alguien se pregunta porque la trama de la historia es así, la respuesta es simple.**

 **Me gustan escribir historias sosas xD**

 **Espero que se hayan divertido aunque sea un rato :')**

 **Gracias por leer, _see you~_**


End file.
